Era of The Digi-Humans
by Princess Flame Haze Xerxes
Summary: "You already know Digimon, digital monsters. But there has been a discovery of Digi-Humans, humans that are either born with or inject a Digimon's Data." After the major discovery of humans fighting and transforming into Digimon has DATS shocked. Besides that, the Demon Lords are back! Will DATS and the Digi-Humans will be able to save the world? Marcus X OC X Thomas
1. Chapter 1

**Era Of the Digi-Humans  
**

_"You already know Digimon, digital monsters. But there has been a discovery of Digi-Humans, humans that are either born with or inject a Digimon's Data." After the major discovery of humans fighting and transforming into Digimon has DATS shocked. Besides that, the Demon Lords are back! Will DATS and the Digi-Humans will be able to save the world? Marcus X OC X Thomas  
_

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V  
**

"There has been a report of a Digimon breach, Yoshi. They also said that there is a human in the area also...Find the human first and take care of the Digimon." Sampson instructed Yoshi as she drove to the scene. "Yes sir!"

The police stood outside of the area and stopped her "Miss, you can't come in this area!" She flashed them her D.A.T.S badge at the police men and they let her in before Lalamon called her name "Yoshi, look!" She looked up to see two teens running up to her. One had tan skin, brown eyes along with her long straight hair, she wore a plain purple shirt with pants while the other had a sandy peach skin with blue eyes with shirt blond hair out and she wore a short dress and combat boots.

"Are you two the only ones?" Yoshi asked them. They both shook their heads "No! Delaney is still fighting off the Demon Lord Lucemon!" Her face went pale "She is going to get herself killed! Tell me your names!" The tan skinned girl started first "Minnie Jane Imperialdramon. This is Valerie Mikemon." Yoshi gave them a puzzled look but she didn't have time for question as they ran off and Yoshi went to the park.

When she nearly reached her location, she found unconscious guards on the floor "This is terrible!" Lalamon cried from Yoshi's Digivice. Then they heard yelling and Yoshi continued until she found Lucemon and a girl with tan skin, black hair, golden eyes. Her clothes with black blouse and skin-tight pants which were cover by a trench coat and wore combat boots. She watched in horror as Lucemon used Grand Cross but the girl dodged it with ease. Before kicking him which send him sliding "I have enough with you, human!" Then he took to the sky before it digivolved to Lucemon Chaos Mode!

**Ultimate Sacrifice!**

****Then three dimensional magic square glowing the power of Light and Darkness and heading towards the girl. But she ran towards Lucemon at full speed who was flying in the air avoiding the Demon Lord's ultimate attack before she jumped off to her horror, she didn't fall.

She transformed herself into a Lucemon and took to the sky. Instantly, Yoshi yelled in her earpiece "This is Yoshi. I am reporting from the park! We have a human that transformed into a Digimon. I repeat, we have a human that transform into a Digimon!" She stopped yelling at watched "You will never defeat me! Paradise Lost!" Lucemon charged at the small little Lucemon with fist out but she flew down and up again meters away.

"My turn! WRATH OF DARKNESS!" Then a orb appeared in her hands which out in front of her before the powerful beam of destruction was fired and Lucemon screamed in pain as he began to disappear into data... Yoshi looked in shock and horror as the small Lucemon left the scene.

"Yoshi, come back to base!" Sampson yelled "But what about the girl, sir?" She asked "We already have information on her. Now come back to base!" She frowned "Yes, sir!" She left the scene and a small Lucemon appeared "Heh. I found her!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Era Of the Digi-Humans  
**

_"You already know Digimon, digital monsters. But there has been a discovery of Digi-Humans, humans that are either born with or inject a Digimon's Data." After the major discovery of humans fighting and transforming into Digimon has DATS shocked. Besides that, the Demon Lords are back! Will DATS and the Digi-Humans will be able to save the world? Marcus X OC X Thomas  
_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Then three dimensional magic square glowing the power of Light and Darkness and heading towards the girl. But she ran towards Lucemon at full speed who was flying in the air avoiding the Demon Lord's ultimate attack before she jumped off to her horror, she didn't fall._

_She transformed herself into a Lucemon and took to the sky. Instantly, Yoshi yelled in her earpiece "This is Yoshi. I am reporting from the park! We have a human that transformed into a Digimon. I repeat, we have a human that transform into a Digimon!" She stopped yelling at watched "You will never defeat me! Paradise Lost!" Lucemon charged at the small little Lucemon with fist out but she flew down and up again meters away._

_"My turn! WRATH OF DARKNESS!" Then a orb appeared in her hands which out in front of her before the powerful beam of destruction was fired and Lucemon screamed in pain as he began to disappear into data... Yoshi looked in shock and horror as the small Lucemon left the scene._

_"Yoshi, come back to base!" Sampson yelled "But what about the girl, sir?" She asked "We already have information on her. Now come back to base!" She frowned "Yes, sir!" She left the scene and a small Lucemon appeared "Heh. I found her!"_

* * *

The girl transformed back into a human again before running to the motorcycle and driving through the streets towards her house. '_Please be safe.' _She thought as she drove up to a Japanese temple like house. She opened the door to be greeted by her father and little brother Luka. "Welcome home, Big Sis. We have guests that wants to meet you!" Luka said before leading her to the dining room where the pink-haired girl was accompanied by a man with short dark blue hair and glasses that covered his eyes.

"Your name is Delaney Taomon Lucemon, right?" The man asked and she nodded "Y-Yes sir." He nodded "No need to be afraid. I just came there to ask you a few questions..." She nodded as she took a seat along with the girl and man. "My name is Commander Sampson of DATS and this is one of our agents, Yoshi Fujieda." Yoshi waved before the Lalamon appeared in her lap "This is my partner, Lalamon." She smiled and waved "Hello, thank you for your help." She rubbed her head as she smiled "It was nothing. Really..."

Sampson nodded before she noticed that white collar around his neck was moving... She jumped out of the seat and look nervous at his neck and Sampson laughed "Oh, this is my partner Kudamon. Don't worry, he is friendly." Kudamon opened his eyes and jumped onto her neck "You can sit down, Delaney. There is no need to be afraid of us..." She calmly sat down before they asked the questions.

"How did you transform Lucemon?" Yoshi asked "When you battle Lucemon Chaos Mode." She rubbed Kudamon's head and began to explain "Well, you see...I wasn't a human experiment. I was born that ability along with transforming into a Taomon too." Yoshi looked at her surprised "Are there more people like you?"

"Yes, Minnie and Valerie. They have Digimon for last names too... Anyone with a Digimon as a last name is a Digi-Human. 50% Human and 50% Digimon." Sampson smiled "Do you know where your mother are?" At that point, her face went pale as a ghost "She disappeared when I was 4 and Luka was still a baby. She said she was trying to protect me and my little brother from someone dangerous but I can't remember his name..." Yoshi and Sampson exchanged nervous looks as Kudamon tried to comfort her "I am sorry if it is something you don't want to talk about..." She smiled "It is okay." Kudamon then jumped off her neck and went around Sampson's. "But we need you to come with us to DATS headquarters with us."

Delaney followed Yoshi and Sampson on her motorcycle to DATS headquarters where they were greeted by everyone "Morning Commander." Two girls said as they got out of the car and Delaney off her motorcycle, Cerberus. "This is Delaney. She is the one who fought off the Lucemon Chaos Mode." Everyone's eyes were on her in shock before they grabbed both her arms and went into the headquarters.

"Is it true you have DNA of Lucemon and Taomon?" One asked her "Yep." "What are your hobbies?" "Archery, boxing, drawing and singing." They reached control room where Yoshi pulled her away from the crowd of DATS staff "Back off! She is a guest not your guinea pig!" She chuckled as two boys walked up to her.

One had peach skin, short blond hair and blue eyes and the other had sandy peach skin, brown hair and green eyes. "Yoshi, who is this?" The blond asked. "This is Delaney. The one who transformed into a Lucemon to defeat the Demon Lord." He looked at Delaney smiling "Hello, I am Thomas Nordstein." The other boy cracked a grin "He really means NERD-Stein." Thomas glared at him before a blue dog came up to her "And I am his partner, Gaomon."

She kneel down and began to pet Gaomon who smile at her happily "You look so cute! I wish I could have a Digimon partner like you!" Gaomon blushed as she hugged him happily "Sir?" Thomas chuckled "You a big fan of dogs?" She nodded "Of course." Gaomon smiled as she put him down.

The other boy grinned at her "Name's Marcus Damon!" Then a big lizard came towards her "I am Agumon!" She blinked at the lizard confused but rubbed his head "So where are your friends Minnie and Valerie?" Yoshi asked.

"They live with their families but work solo only because they had a bad memory of someone years ago...I think I remember his name now. Kurata..." Everyone in the room stiffened except for Marcus he was mad "Kurata! What did he do you guys?" She sighed and showed them a cut "Years ago, he showed up at our school and began attacking us, other students, and our teacher until I transformed into Lucemon for the first time along. It was hard to battle him but the students joined in by throwing chairs and then bought out their Digimon until he flee. He has always tried to get his hands on me because of the Data of Lucemon and Taomon..."

"Has he tried clone with that data?" Sampson asked and she nodded "But all of them failed terribly since Lucemon and Taomon Data alone can make a human to transform successfully but they lose control to the point, they turned into monsters. He has my data but taking some of blood constantly but there is a unbreakable code that he has to break in order for him to use the blood." She explained "All Digi-Humans have that unbreakable code in their blood that is like a fire wall."

* * *

"Do you know how to break the code?" Sampson asked and Delaney shrugged "Nope. I tried many tries, sir. Grandpa told me that Mom was the only person that could break the code." Sampson nodded but Kudamon spoke "Delaney, what about your father? Does he know about your abilities?"

She nodded "Yep. Even since the incident, he was the first person to come to my school and saw me in my Lucemon form. Have you heard the name Kovu Shaan?"

Sampson laughed "Of course. Lieutenant Colonel Shaan is a very dear friend of mine." She grinned "Good because he is my dad." Kudamon smiled "That explains the grin and the glow in your eyes. He used to be a agent there at DATS along with your mother..."

_**Flashback**_

_"Sir, Agent Kovu Shaan, reporting!" A man with long black hair in a high up ponytail and onyx eyes. He wore a plain black shirt with pants "Welcome back, Kovu. How was your trip?" He turned to see a tan skinned girl with long blond hair and golden eyes who had a delicate smile. "I wouldn't say that trip was the best but fine, Simba."  
_

_She grinned as they began to work until the door opened revealing a Lilymon and a little girl with Kovu's long black hair, Simba's tan skin and her golden eyes. "I am sorry. But she insisted to see you both badly... She wouldn't stop crying until I agreed." Kovu laughed as he picked up the little girl and carried her in his arms. _

_"No harm done, Lilymon." The girl smiled at him and Kudamon greeted the girl who began to pet him "Who is this, Kovu?" He grinned as he looked at the girl "This is my daughter, Delaney Taomon Lucemon." _

**_Flashback Ends_**

"I remember coming to DATS. But that was the same day of the school incident..." Delaney's face darkened before a loud beep sound echoed the room "A digimon has been spotted in a tornado!"


End file.
